


Burned

by AzMoAn



Series: Mama Cinder AU [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Mama Cinder AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzMoAn/pseuds/AzMoAn
Summary: How Cinder found Ruby





	Burned

She was called a witch in the past. Her powers made her feared. People would either run away or whisper about her when she appeared. Nobody wanted to be near her. She was a demon child, a danger. She was exiled before she was fifteen. Alone.

When Salem first approached her, Cinder didn't believe it. She'd proven herself as a good person. She saved people, stopped bandits, everything that a huntress would do. But she couldn't escape that title that been bestowed upon her. She was hated.

"Then why not make them fear you?" Cinder jumped away from the white haired woman. "The one thing that makes people listen is fear. If you join me, I can give you that power. Everyone will fear you. But you won't be alone."

It was a bad idea. A terrible idea. Cinder should have said no....but she didn't. It was too appealing. She wouldn't be alone, she'd be strong, she would be acknowledged by others.

She accepted.

* * *

 

She was sent to watch and report for any Silver Eyes. The warriors that would play the biggest role in Salem's defeat if they appeared.

She instead found a little thief with an illusion semblance.  
Emerald Sustrai was a valuable asset. Her abilities and her semblance helped Salem with finding the Silver Eyes. But it was obvious that the thief wasn't the best in combat or murder. She decided to go find Marcus Black, the famous hitman. Instead Mercury Black, his son, joined her after showing the body of his slain father.

Despite the objections to the new "cretins" as Watts called them, Salem allowed them to remain. The two would travel around the four kingdoms with Cinder, but still be left to their own devices unless they were needed.

* * *

 

Cinder walked through the flaming wreckage of the village, devastated in a Grimm attack. Huntsman weapons were scattered on the ground, some broken and others half crushed into dust.

_Salem has outdone herself_. Cinder thought to herself, picking up two swords that were undamaged. She placed them together and watched as the two swords formed a bow.

_I_ _think_ _I'll_ _keep_ _them_. Cinder carried them in one hand and continued to survey the damage. There was a loud crash from behind her. Cinder turned and saw a woman in a white cloak struggling to stand with what appeared to be a bundle of blankets in her arms.

_What is she doing-_ Cinder gasped when she saw the woman's silver eyes. She took a step back as the woman walked towards her. The red stained wound became more apparent as the woman walked closer. Cinder froze as the bundle was placed in her arms.

"Look...after...he..r..my...Ru...by..." The woman fell to the ground and didn't move.

Cinder stared at the bundle. A pair of silver eyes stared back at her. The baby girl giggled and reached up towards Cinder. The witch was silent with shock. She looked down at the dead woman with confusion. _Why me_?

A branch snapped and Cinder looked up, seeing someone walking towards her. She heard the horrified sound from the new arrival and without hesitation ran away from the scene.

* * *

 

Cinder studied the infant in her arms. It was too late to go back to the scene of that attack. The huntress was dead and had most likely been moved by that hunter that had appeared.

"You are clearly trouble." The baby stared back at her. The black haired woman narrowed her eyes when she looked at those silver eyes. She was supposed to find and eliminate any silver eyes that she found. She put the baby down, picked up one of her new swords and held it over the baby. It was her job.

The blade shook with uncertainty. The baby was innocent. It wasn't a warrior. Ruby didn't even know what Silver Eyes were. She might have killed before, but never an infant.

Ruby giggled and lifted her hand, almost reaching the blade. Cinder pulled it away, threw the sword to the ground and sat down next to the infant. Silver met Amber as the two stared at each other.

_I'm actually considering it..._ Cinder realized. I'm considering raising this child. She slowly picked up the bundle.

Salem would have to know.


End file.
